


When Will it Stop?

by Joyful



Category: Glee, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful/pseuds/Joyful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam really doesn't like that Karofsky is getting away with bullying Kurt.  He doesn't want Kurt to end up like his cousin Justin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Will it Stop?

**Author's Note:**

> Set during “Furt” after the locker room fight when the girls are swooning over the awesomeness of the boys and getting irritated at Finn for not joining in. Done as a fill for this prompt on the crossover meme: http://community.livejournal.com/glee_cross_meme/681.html?thread=28329#t28329 It has a little bit of dialogue from “Furt”
> 
> Just a quickie oneshot, unbetaed.

“Lay off of Finn, everyone, it isn't is problem, it's none of your problems, actually. But thank you for what you did, especially Sam,” Kurt said quietly.

“It _is_ Finn's problem, Kurt. And mine,” Sam said. “Don't play the martyr and let them do this shit to you!” He sat up hard, almost pushing Quinn's hand away. She moved, gasping quietly at Sam's profanity.

“It's my life, Sam. Everyone gets bullied, if I ignore it, it'll go away eventually.”

“Yeah?” Sam asked. “That's what my cousin Justin thought. He's older than me, like, more than ten years. But I still remember what happened, especially since my mom and Aunt Jen talk about it all the time. He was _so_ close to graduating. He'd made it through senior year being the only out kid in his high school. He and his friend Daphne started the GSA at their school, against all odds, including the headmaster comparing homosexuality with being a Nazi! But they pushed through, they got their club, Justin got into a bunch of good colleges, including an awesome art school. He tried not to let it bug him when people wrote 'Fag' on his locker or shoved him, or put cherry bombs in his backpack, or called him a fag. He insisted on being strong, just like you!” Sam got up while talking about his cousin, and barely even noticed he was in Kurt's face, practically screaming at the dark-haired boy.

“Sam, what happened?” Quinn asked, coming over to her boyfriend, trying to get in between Sam and Kurt.

“At his senior prom, his lover showed up. They danced in front of everyone. I've seen the video, though my mom didn't approve,” Sam chuckled. “They danced at Justin's prom, and the Brian kissed him in front of everyone. IT was supposed to be his perfect night. The big 'fuck you' to St. James Academy. Until _Chris Hobbs_ ” Sam shuddered then. His voice full of venom as he mentioned the name.

“Justin walked Brian back to the parking garage. Chris Hobbs followed him with a baseball bad. He came out of nowhere and bashed Justin's head in,” Sam's voice broke as he told the story. “My cousin, who was possibly the coolest guy in the whole _fucking_ world got his head bashed in for being gay. He was in a coma for days. They didn't know if he was going to live, and he still has permanent brain injury,” Sam was so caught up in telling the story that he didn't notice that the whole club was staring at him. “Justin had PTSD, and brain damage. He's an artist but it took him three years before he could really work again because his hand spasms when he works too much. The police charged it as a simple assault, instead of a hate crime, and Hobbs lawyer said that because Justin had hit on Hobbs earlier in the year, and Hobbs had been drinking, that the attack was provoked. He got off had with community service, and Justin's never been completely the same.” Sam had tears in his eyes, and didn't seem to care that everyone was staring at him. He suddenly remembered Finn, and how it was Finn he was really angry with. He turned on his heel and stormed toward the taller football player.

“So tell me Finn, when _are_ you going to start standing up for Kurt? After Karofsky snaps? After Kurt's _brains_ are splattered all over the _parking lot_!! AFTER KURT IS DEAD?”

“Sam!”

“Sam, calm down!” Puck, Mike and Mr. Schue were there, pulling Sam away from a shocked Finn.

“Sam,” Quinn said, getting in Sam's face. “We understand your point, but you need to calm down. Don't lose your temper.” She reached up and wiped the tears from Sam's eyes. “Let's sit down, okay? So I can put this ice on your eye.”

Sam swallowed hard and nodded, looking around at the damage he had accidentally caused. Mercedes, Tina and Rachel were all crying, as was Kurt, although her, like Finn, looked like he wanted to throw up. Mr. Schue walked over and gently placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

“Kurt, are you okay?”

Kurt nodded, though it clearly wasn't the case.

“I don't want Kurt to die,” Brittany said in a scared voice from her seat next to Artie, and Sam noticed her for the first time.

“I'm not going to die, Brittany,” Kurt said.

“Sam has a point,” Rachel said, sniffling back her tears. “Every time a gay teenager gets bashed or killed, they always say it started out with normal bullying. I don't like the changes I've seen in your lately, Kurt. You used to be so strong, now you're scaring me.”

“Maybe we should all go to Principal Sylvester,” Will suggested.

“I don't know,” Sam said, “I got in a few good licks too.”

“He pushed Mike _into_ Artie knocking them both over,” Puck observed. “I've always been a badass, but lately Karofsky just seems angry, at everyone. I'm not normally one for squealing, but maybe Mr. Schue is right for once.”

It was surprising, hearing Puck be the voice of reason for once, but eventually Puck and Rachel and Quinn convinced everyone to go see Principal Sue, and before long, the entire glee club was crammed into Sue's office, presenting a list of all the times Karofsky had been physically or verbally towards Kurt or another glee member. Sue was particularly shocked to learn that the hockey player had thrown Tina into the lockers more than twice. It didn't take long, and by the end of the day Principal Sue said she had enough evidence to at least suspend Dave Karofsky, and move towards expelling him.

*end*


End file.
